What Freedom Truly is
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Follows my oneshot "A week from hell". Bootstrap Bill steps down from his possition as first mate, but he has a replacement! A man named Hector Barbossa, who he and Jack are to meet in Tortuga. Ana's there too! R&R please
1. Default Chapter

**Title: What Freedom Truly Is**  
  
Author: Saiko  
  
A/N: Okay, I've had another idea. (heaven help poor Jack with my story ideas...) I do think I might be able to touch on a very early meeting of Ana Maria as per JackFan2's request. Oh... I don't own anything!  
  
A/N2: This takes place a few months after "A Week from Hell". I'm planning on this being shorter... might be, might not be, dunno. We'll see, eh?  
  
** Chapter One: Still Recovering  
  
** "Perhaps 'm simply not fit for bein' yer first mate, Jack."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow sat back on his bed in his quarters, turning Bootstraps Bill's words over in his mind. William was his most trusted friend, and yet he thought perhaps he was "not fit" - as he had put it – for being Jack's first mate.  
  
"So who exactly am I to make first mate?" Jack had asked, annoyance clear in his young voice.  
  
"There's this man I've 'eard of," William had said slowly. "Hector Barbossa. 'e's in Tortuga and free of a ship at the moment. Good pirate. Gets the job done."  
  
Jack had agreed. He nearly always agreed with William, but something was bothering him about this. He had to admit that while he enjoyed being around the men in his crew, none of them were candidates for first mate, and therefore they'd have to go elsewhere to look. He was half sorry he'd seen Oliver Jameston leave with his portion of treasure just before the East India incident four months prior. The pirate captain groaned at the reminder of that hellish experience.  
  
The knock on the door made him jump. "S'open," he hollered.  
  
William Turner poked his head in. "We're nearing Tortuga," he announced as he stepped the full way in and closed the door being him. "Ye don' look like ye feel well, Jack."  
  
"I 'aven't felt well in months, William," Jack pointed out.  
  
"Nightmares still keeping ye up?"  
  
"You 'ave no idea."  
  
William came and sat next to him in silence. Finally he took a deep breath. "'m sorry, lad, tha' I couldn' do more than I did."  
  
"You did more 'n' you were 'spose to."  
  
William shook his head. "I didn' live up to me position, Cap'n."  
  
"Tha's why yer steppin' down?" Jack asked as he finally made eye contact with his friend. "Tha's no reason."  
  
William had to force himself to breathe when his eyes met Jack's kohl lined eyes. Those were not the eyes of a barely-nineteen teenager. Those were haunted eyes of one who'd seen far too much as it was. Those were eyes that showed the lack of sleep he'd gotten lately as his sleep was interrupted with nightmares where he'd wake up screaming or fall into a fever for several days. Those were not a young man's eyes.  
  
"It's my reason," William said at last. "It's the only reason I've got and my good reason."  
  
Jack nodded. "Yer call, o' course."  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Jack," William stated firmly. "I'll still be around, lad. I just... don' wanna be in yer way."  
  
"The East India Company incident was not your fault!" Jack hissed as he leaned forward, closing most of the gap between his friend and he. "If ye understand tha' an' yer still wanting to step down, I'm not stoppin' ye, but understand tha', William. I don' blame ye. You saved my life there."  
  
"To what point and purpose, that you die afterwards from fevers that are still coming back and dreams that are slowly driving you mad?"  
  
Jack gave his friend a wide, feral grin. "'m all ready mad, 'member?"  
  
William tried to keep a strait face, but was forced to smile at the young captain's careless attitude. He knew he was suffering from the after effects of his run in with the East India Trading Company, but he'd never ask for help. He'd never want help. Jack Sparrow looked after himself.  
  
"We'll reach Tortuga in less'n an 'our," the elder man said as he reached forward.  
  
Jack pulled away. "I don' 'ave another fever," he answered the unasked question. "William, I'm no lad any longer, stop treatin' me as one."  
  
"Sorry, Cap'n."  
  
Jack grinned. "So let's get on deck so we can see jus' 'ow close we are."  
  
William nodded, leaving the room to head up to the deck. Jack slowly stood, a bit unsteady on his feet, and gently pulled back the sleeve to his right arm. He shuddered slightly as he ran his left hand's fingers over the "P" on his arm. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. It was over and he would move on. Simple as that, right? Right. He started up towards the deck.  
  
------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm a review addict! (small hint there, mates) 


	2. ch2

**Chapter Two: Hector Barbossa and the girl without a name**  
  
Jack stood unsteadily as he stepped from the longboat that he and William had used to come to shore. Most of the men would go to the taverns and elsewhere, much like Jack wished he were doing. A nice large bottle of rum would do the trick at the moment. He clutched his scarred left arm close to him subconsciously. He'd put far too much thought into the East India Company incident in the past little while, even after he'd said he would put it behind him.  
  
"You all right, Jack?"  
  
"Aye," the young captain answered as he finally steadied himself out. "So where are we meetin' this friend 'o yers?"  
  
"'e's not really a friend," William responded. "I've only met 'im once, briefly."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"We're meetin' 'im in a small li'll bar. C'mon."  
  
-----------------------  
  
They entered the bar and were hit by the smoke first off. Jack nearly toppled over when it hit him and he wrinkled his nose. "Let's make this quick."  
  
William nodded as he made his way through the crowd. He spotted the man they were looking for. Barbossa stood when he saw Bootstrap and started towards them. "Bootstrap Bill, it's been quite a while. I 'eard 'ol Collins finally died a while back. Yer new cap'n lookin' for a new first mate?"  
  
"Aye. I stepped down."  
  
"Why's tha'?"  
  
"Reasons."  
  
"Ah. So where is 'e?"  
  
"Standin' infront of ye," Jack said with his head held high. He held out his hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_. Please ta meet ya, mate."  
  
Barbossa stood staring for half a moment before grasping the young pirate's hand. "You are the captain?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"How old are ye, lad?"  
  
Jack glared, feeling his temper rise. None of the crew had ever mentioned his age being an issue before, because they all somehow feared that Collins might come haunt their sleep for eternity if they verbally spoke up against the young man he'd appointed captain, but Jack had most certainly heard the talks amongst other pirates when he met them. "Does it matter?" Jack growled. "I 'ear yer lookin' to join the _Pearl_."  
  
"An' I 'ear yer lookin' for a new first mate, so I should say it's good we met, lad."  
  
"I'm no lad."  
  
Barbossa looked at him strangely for a moment. "Of course not, Captain, my apologies."  
  
"I..."Jack stopped as his eyes focused on something behind Barbossa.  
  
A young girl, not much younger than himself, struggled against a man twice her size, screaming. "Let me go! I owe you nothing!"  
  
"You owe us more'n you'd be able to give, little one," the man responded.  
  
Barbossa followed Jack's train of sight to the girl. "Captain Sparrow?"  
  
Jack held up his hand, motioning to give him a moment as he stepped forward. He reached the two just as the man reached back a hand to slap her. The pirate captain grabbed his hand mid air. He grinned as the man turned to him. "Now tha's just not nice."  
  
"Who th' 'ell are you?" the man growled as he took a swing at Jack.  
  
The young captain ducked under the blow and chuckled to himself as the drunken man was thrown off his balance with the lack of a solid object to connect his fist with. He turned his attention back to the girl. She was prettier up close, he had to admit. Black hair, dark eyes, dark skin, and a look that could kill. Wait... why was she looking at him like that?  
  
"I didn' need yer help," she growled.  
  
"Sure looked like ye did from where I was standin'," the young captain responded.  
  
"I didn'," she responded as she stomped past him.  
  
Jack watched her leave with curious eyes. "Wonder wha' tha' was about?" he murmured.  
  
"She's 'ad some trouble with locals," Barbossa explained. "No one knows 'er name. Pretty li'll thing. Too bad they'll get to 'er sooner or later, hmm?"  
  
William looked at Jack. "Jack... I see tha' look in yer eyes, Cap'n. Yer not thinkin'...?"  
  
"I am, but jus' thinkin' at the moment, William. No worries."  
  
William nodded, keeping his mouth closed. While he and Jack had a friendship that would allow for him to advise him, it would not look right for him to do so to a captain possibly recruiting a first mate. Jack was not weak, even though some mistook him for such. He was small, thin, and young, but he was a hell of a fighter and had the lives and luck of a cat ten times over again. No, William would watch what he said so that no one else would mistake Jack for a weak boy.  
  
"So," Jack said, breaking the silence. "Who's up for a round 'o drinks?"  
  
William chuckled. He half regretted the day he'd introduced Jack to Tortuga's bars. "Always, Cap'n," he responded.  
  
Jack grinned, but his eyes were wandering to the door where the girl had left. William had a bad feeling about all of this, and when Jack Sparrow was involved, usually those bad feelings were correct.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kungfuchick: Aww yes, that would be terrible not to have a PotC! Then what would I write?! What would we all read?! Yeah, this just proves I have no life, doesn't it? Lol! Oh well, never claimed to have one, nor sanity for that matter. Thanks very much for reviewing, mate! 


	3. ch3

**Chapter Three: Ana Maria's troubles**  
  
Jack slipped out of the bar. He made a mental note that Barbossa could get himself plenty drunk when he wasn't paying. This could be good or bad, given the circumstances.  
  
"Are you following me?"  
  
Jack turned, hands flying about to steady himself after the abrupt movement. A grin quickly settled on his face. "'Allo."  
  
The girl from earlier stood with her arms crossed and a glare set on her face. "Don' ye 'allo' me, mate. Wha' are ye doin' in Tortuga?"  
  
Jack studied her. "Is tha' really yer business, lass?"  
  
"It's become my business." She stepped closer to him, but stayed in the shadows that would hide her from anyone that did not know she was there. "Are you a pirate? Slave trader? What be ye?"  
  
Jack lifted his hat from his head and bowed dramatically, working up his most charming smile for her. "'m Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_, lass. Not comin' after ye for any reasons ye might be fearin'."  
  
"'m not afraid of anythin'."  
  
"Good. No worries then, eh? What be yer name, luv?"  
  
She glared. "Certainly not tha'."  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"Ana Maria."  
  
"Ye 'ave a last name with tha', Miss Ana Maria?"  
  
"Not for you," she answered with a small grin. She stepped closer still. "Are you really a pirate captain?" She reached up for the hat he'd placed back on his head. "You look so young."  
  
Jack pushed down the annoyance that seemed to bubble within him. What was it with people today? He glared slightly and pulled back from her touch. "I'm nineteen," he growled. "Old enough, at least for our old captain to appoint me."  
  
"Ah." She gave him a grin. "Ever seen a real battle, Jack Sparrow, or do you just sail along in yer li'll boat-"  
  
"She's a ship."  
  
"-ship and play pirate, eh?"  
  
"You come along and get in the middle of our raids and I'll show you how much I 'play' pirate, savvy? Listen, luv, it's been nice, really, having you attempt to rip my self esteem to pieces," he said sarcastically, "but I'm really gonna 'ave to be goin' now. Ta."  
  
Ana Maria gave a him a smirk. "I don' think anyone can crush yer ego from wha' I 'ear, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"It's Captain Sparrow, luv, and I did say attempt, now didn' I?"  
  
They glared at one another for a moment before Ana Maria shrunk back into the shadows, her eyes telling of near panic.  
  
"Wha's yer problem?" Jack growled as he turned to see someone behind him. The drunken man from earlier loomed over him. "'Allo, mate," he greeted as cheerfully as he could. "Can I 'elp ye?"  
  
The man frowned as he cocked a pistol in the young captain's face. "Ye can step aside and let me take tha' girl off yer 'ands, boy."  
  
Jack placed two fingers against the gun, moving it out of his face. "First off," he said as he leaned closer in towards the man, "I'm not a child, so don' refer to me as such, savvy? Secondly, I don' think the lady wants to go with ye."  
  
"She don' 'ave much choice."  
  
Jack gave the man his best smile. "Ah, but you 'ave a choice, mate. 'ow 'bout ye let 'er go with me, say ye lost 'er, an' I'll pay ye a nice price for it, what say you to tha'?"  
  
"I say get outa me way before I kill you."  
  
Jack frowned. "I've never been too good at negotiations with idiots," he grumbled as his cutlass sprung from his belt and the man before him barely dodged, but the gun was knocked away. "Now ye see, mate, we can do this easy or 'ard, yer choice, o' course."  
  
The man grinned. "Easy."  
  
"Good. Now-"  
  
"JACK!" Ana screamed from behind him.  
  
The young pirate turned just in time to feel something connect with his head and everything went black. What a fine mess he'd gotten himself into.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
William Turner looked outside to see the moon high and frowned. Jack had managed to slip out at some point – after accepting Barbossa onto the _Pearl_, because after all, business came first – and William hadn't seen him since. Probably gotten himself in to trouble, the elder man thought. But he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Whatever trouble he got himself into, he was sure to get himself out of, right? Right. He hoped....  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for such short chapters.... It's a short story with several chapters, lol. I've just got a lot to do today (friends are comin' over and my room has an painting smack dab in the middle of it...) so I had to cut it fairly short. Hope yer enjoyin', mates!  
  
Kungfuchick: Well, he tried to help again.... And got himself into trouble. Poor Jack. He and trouble meet up too much... Makes for good stories though :)  
  
Savvy-Rum-Drinker: Ah yes, the "highly rated" I haven't figured that out yet. I did that for someone the other day (don' remember who now), but oh well. It's bound to do somethin', eh? Oh, and about being annoying, I'm sure I can out annoy anyone if I really try, I just hold myself back most of the time, so do yer worst, mate ::grins::  
  
Jackfan2: Yay! Glad I got everyone in character! I'm always worried I'm going to fade out of that sometime.... Oh! BTW, in response to your review on "Of Trust and Truces" : **_WHAT IS GILLETTE GOING TO DO TO JACK IN THE THIRD PART OF YOUR STORY?!_** ::slows down:: Sorry... I've been waiting to ask and waiting to know! Not that you'll tell me, but hey, makes me feel better, ya know? And I'm going to miss you on IM too ::sobs:: But tha's why email's a wonderful thing as well :) 


	4. ch4

**Chapter Four: Dreams**  
  
A/N: I think I'm going to cease trying to explain my love for fanfiction to my almost-boyfriend.....  
  
----------------------------  
  
_ "Hello, boy. Aren't ye a might young for this fight?"  
  
Jack Sparrow turned, a grin on his face. Was this all the East India Company could come up with to attempt to take down the Black Pearl? Surely They knew better than that.  
  
"Aren't ye a might old?" Jack responded, bringing his blade down on the invader's.  
  
"Where's your captain, lad. I have some words for him."  
  
"Yer look at 'im," the pirate said with a grin as he knocked the sword from the other man's hand and it slid across the deck. "An' yer name, sir?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you survive."  
  
Jack cocked his head. What on earth...? His eyes widened as he saw the pistol and he tried to dive out of the way but the first shot sent him stumbling into the railing. Everything spun around. He couldn't think, couldn't see strait, hell, he couldn't BREATHE! The second shot was even more unexpected as the first. The young captain felt himself tumble overboard and splash into the water. Then there was nothing.  
_  
"Hey, Sparrow? Ye with me?"  
  
Jack's eyes fluttered open slowly. His head hurt. He groaned and pushed himself up, finding that his arms did not want to hold his weight and he fell back to the cold, wet floor. "Where are we?"  
  
"'board a ship."  
  
"Wha' ship?"  
  
"Prat's ship."  
  
"Who's Prat?"  
  
Ana Maria glared. "Wha' does it matter to ye?" she growled. "Jus' shut up. I think I can 'andle yer dreamin' better than yer annoyin' chatter while awake."  
  
"Me dreamin'? Wha'd I say?"  
  
"Couldn' make it out. Sounded like ye were in pain, but I thought maybe yer 'ead 'urt."  
  
Jack shuddered. "I wish tha' were it," he mumbled. He'd had nightmares since the day that William had picked him up from the East India Company's custody. He just hoped one of his sickening fevers didn't decide to rear its ugly head. He jerked away when he felt cold fingers probing his head. "Stop tha'."  
  
"I'm just makin' sure ye didn' get 'urt," Ana muttered. She tugged at the bandana until it came off, releasing the pirate captain's ebony locks free. The young lady ran her hand gently through what she could of his hair, pulling tangles free if she could. "Don' think 'e 'it ye too 'ard."  
  
"I coulda told ye tha'." He felt his head jerk around as she slapped him across his face. "I didn' deserve tha'!"  
  
"You did," she growled.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few moments, each seething in their own private anger. Finally Ana Maria sighed heavily. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Your face was warm when I was checking for a bump," Ana pointed out. "Are you ill?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You've got to be ill or you wouldn' 'ave a fever." She reached a hand up to check the warmth of his face again and he pulled away.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Fine. Daft, stubborn fool," she growled as she crossed her arms in a huff. "Go die off in a corner then and leave me be."  
  
"I'd prefer to leave the 'dying off in a corner' part out of tha', if ye don' mind, luv."  
  
The door to their leaky cell was flung open before Ana Maria could respond and a man stood in the door. "Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, Captain. Mostly about your fairly recent daring escape from the East India Company."  
  
"So news travels fast.'  
  
"It does indeed." The man stepped where Jack could see him. He was of medium height, short hair, cold eyes, and thick build. "So will you be kind enough to tell the story?"  
  
"'m not kind enough, no."  
  
"Too bad. Gents, please remove Captain Sparrow here. Bring him back when you're done."  
  
"Pratt, he's not apart of this!" Ana Maria yelled. "Please..."  
  
"What?" Byron Pratt taunted. "Something you want out of him?"  
  
"He's not in all this! Can't you just leave innocent people alone?"  
  
"He's a pirate, Miss Ana Maria. He's nothing but innocent."  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short again, people! I'm tired and running off to bed and have had a very up and down day. ::pouts:: the friends that were suppose to come over tonight BOTH canceled on me, so I'm here, alone. Typical. So off to bed with me to dream up new plot lines.  
  
JackFan2: Yes, another short chappy, sorry! Lol! Poor you with the person running off with a cliffhanger. I've got a vacation scheduled for later this summer, but I'll let ye know before I leave! Don' worry! I'll be nice ::grins:: 


	5. ch5

**Chapter Five: Pirate**  
  
Jack didn't resist as the men dragged him along the corridor. The stopped in front of a room and shoved him in. The young pirate stumbled into the room and heard the door slam shut behind him. Well that wasn't going to help his aching head, but he didn't expect they cared too much about that. He looked around the room slowly.  
  
"So you're Jack Sparrow?" a voice asked.  
  
Jack turned his eyes to see a young lady – dressed in London's fashions - standing in the furthest corner of the room. Her bright blue eyes caught Jack's dark ones instantly. "I am. An' who are ye?"  
  
"Emily Pratt," she answered. "Douglass' sister."  
  
"I suppose this little establishment-" Jack motioned to the area around him- "is what keeps ye in the manner you've become accustom to, eh?"  
  
"Establishment?" Emily asked, innocents feigned in her voice.  
  
"Ye know wha' 'm talkin' 'bout, luv," Jack answered with a cold smile. "I know 'xactly wha' all this is."  
  
"Do tell, Captain Sparrow, but after you tell me of your adventures, hmm?" She moved toward him and reached a thin, pale hand toward him. Her fingers ran through his loosened hair and played with the beads that hung there. "Like where did you pick these up, Captain?"  
  
"'ere, there, an' everywhere, but tha's not wha' we're talkin' 'bout."  
  
"It is now."  
  
Jack stiffened her fingers moved from his hair to his face. She reminded him of a lady one might find on the streets of Tortuga. Not a good sign. That struck a thought. No matter what business her brother had here, if he were well bred he wouldn't bring this lady to a place like Tortuga.  
  
The pirate captain was quickly drawn out of his thoughts as her fingers rested against the scars on his chest that he'd received just before falling overboard in the fight with the East India Company. He shuddered slightly.  
  
"Memories, Captain? I heard you were shot right before they took you," she whispered, leaning closer.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Emily pulled away, putting on her best pouty face. "When they told me that Ana Maria had been brought back, I was ecstatic, but when they told me that they'd brought Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_, I could barely breathe. You're so young, too, so that makes the stories all that much better."  
  
Jack watched her. So that was it. She'd heard embellished stories of his life. There were quite a few out all ready since he'd escaped the East India Company and sacked Nassau Port a couple months before that. Stories had been flying around in Tortuga, he knew, but how had this girl heard them? Surely she didn't mingle with the commoners. He'd grown up around stuffy British aristocrats – in which she was the perfect picture of in her beautiful gown – and he knew full well they would be disgusted by Tortuga. "Stories are embellished," the captain stated.  
  
"And some are underrated," the young lady retorted. "Jack – you don't mind if I call you that do you? – tell me a story of one of your adventures. I want to hear something."  
  
Jack shifted his weight. "If you tell me what Ana Maria is doing here," he answered.  
  
"Ana? Oh, her mother gave her to us. Isn't she a feisty one? Oh, do you like her, Captain?"  
  
"She's all right, I just know what people like Pratt do to girls like her."  
  
"Tell me a story," Emily pleaded. "One I haven't heard, please?"  
  
The pirate captain grinned and he started to walk slowly around her. He could tell she was anticipating something, but she certainly didn't know what. "I've got one," Jack announced as he came up behind her and leaned near her ear. "'ow about the one where Captain Jack Sparrow escapes from the slave traders and saves the young girl named Ana Maria?" he said lowly as he produced a knife at her throat. "Now don' scream, m'lady, or you'll find yerself in quite a predicament. Ye keep quiet an' I won' kill ye."  
  
Emily turned frightened eyes toward him. "You'd kill me?"  
  
He grinned. "Pirate."  
  
--------------------------  
  
A/N: I think I'm just going to do several short chapters.... Sure, that was the plan all along... umm... hmm... Or maybe that's just how it's coming out, but I'll pretend I'm in control of it anyway. Makes me feel better.  
  
Savvy-Rum-drinker: Jack's always got a sore head, poor guy. He takes such a beating when I write stories. ::hugs Jack:: all because he's me fav....  
  
LaVieSansAmour: Welcome back, btw (yeah, it's a bit late, sorry!) I wrote quite a bit while ye were gone, mate, so no worries in not seeing it! :) Ah yes, my twists and turns. I was talking to my good friend Anna Maxwell the other day (her stories are good too, but she doesn't write PotC, I don' think) and said "oh I've got an idea, but with a twist." And she goes "of course....." lol. Yeah.... I love writing Jack/Ana stuff. It's just so much fun!  
  
Jackfan2: Ah... Poor Jack... people are always after him and he never knows why. Well at least the goons weren't going to hurt him this time! That's a first for me, right? I figured I could only put Jack through so much in a certain time span..... Too bad.... Sorry the chapters are so short, it's just kinda happening. I'm writing along and I'm like "oh! Cliffhanger! Time to stop!" and then I realize I've only written three to five pages as opposed to my normal eight to ten that I always try to write for a chapter. ::sigh:: so sorry, mate!  
  
Thanks to everyone for continuing to read! Makes me want to write more! I've all ready got an idea how I'm going to incorperate this into what's happening in my story line that started with "Love's Curses and Love's Blessings" and so on! Yay! Time to write more ::goes off to do just that:: 


	6. ch6

**Chapter Six: A fading star**  
  
A/N: I finally watched the movie _Secret Window_. And go figure, I sit down to write after I finish watching it.... This would have one made we worry about my sanity, now it just confirms it gone. :) Who needs sanity anyway, huh?  
  
A/N2: ::sighs:: well I was starting a novel today but my mom interrupted my train of thought. ::pouts:: hope it comes back. Well, ya'll will be happy, b/c I'm moving to on to fanfiction. :)  
  
Emily pulled slightly away from her captive turned captor, best she could. "I've heard, Jack Sparrow. You don't kill."  
  
"Ye've 'eard wrong, lady."  
  
A small smile appeared on her face. "What's so important, that you must free this girl? Ana Maria was sold to me by her mother."  
  
"No mother would sell their child."  
  
"Hers did." She brought her hand up to where Jack's hand was tightly clutching the knife. "And yours did as well, in a way."  
  
"You know nothing of my mother."  
  
"I know more about you than you think, Jack Sparrow," Emily stated as she turned around in his grasp. "I know your real father was a pirate and gave up piracy when he married your mother and you were born. I know that your own grandfather had your father hung so that your mother could marry your abusive step father, isn't that right?"  
  
Jack stared wide eyed at her. "'ow...?"  
  
"Because," she purred as she snaked her fingers between his and pulled the knife from his hands. "I've watched you since you since your tales became interesting. I hired people to find out who you are."  
  
"Tha's called stalkin', luv, an' obsession. Not 'ealthy for ye." He eyed her carefully. _Or for me.  
_  
She pouted. "So will you not tell me a story, Jack?'  
  
"Seems you know 'em all, lass."  
  
She sighed. "Do you know what happens to legends in the making when they can't tell a new story?" She waited a moment, as if expecting an answer. "They fade out and die. Like a star."  
  
"Too bad, lass. 'm still live 'n' well."  
  
"Not for long," she hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. She pulled the dagger up between them and took aim with it. While it missed its mark of his heart, the blade embedded itself deeply in Jack's left shoulder just beneath his collarbone. He let out a small hiss of pain, biting his tongue so that nothing more might escape. "They fade and die," she whispered. "Because that's all they're good for."  
  
"Lass, ye've got a slight bit yet to learn 'bout pirates. I've still got me freedom to go back to, luv, an' therefore ye might no' wan' to coun' me out jus' yet."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Jack brought his arms up between hers, escaping her grasp. He tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder as he brought his fist down against the base of the girl's skull, knocking her out. He frowned at the still form. Pirate or not, deadly adversary or not, he really hated to do that to a lady.  
  
The pirate captain made his way down to the cells as quickly as he could, clutching his arm close to his side as he went. He peeked in to see Ana Maria sitting in the damp corner. "'allo, luv," he greeted.  
  
"Jack! What happened? I thought they'd 'ave killed ye."  
  
He flashed her a grin. "Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
She looked up at him as she stood. "And tha's enough?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Didn't save yer shoulder," she pointed out with a frown on her face.  
  
"Ye want outa 'ere or not, luv?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"'ow did they not see us?" Ana whispered.  
  
"Luv, we're outa the ship. They can't 'ear us. Ye can talk normally."  
  
Ana Maria looked away. "Jus' strange, tha's all," she muttered.  
  
Jack shrugged best he could. "Don' complain about good fortune, missy. If ye are goin' to still, we can part ways right 'ere."  
  
"We're going to anyway."  
  
"Who says?" Jack countered. "I might jus' bring ye on me ship."  
  
"I might jus' go," Ana responded with a small smile. "But not today."  
  
"Not today?" Jack questioned, leaning forward into her face to get a good look at her. "Why's tha', luv?"  
  
"Because I have things to deal with, Cap'n. Someday, though."  
  
"Somedays never come, luv," he answered. "Don' ye want freedom?"  
  
"I can't now. And somedays come."  
  
He nodded. "Then tha's tha', eh?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Jack turned to see William and Barbossa making their way down the pier. "Fine timing those two 'ave," he grumbled.  
  
He turned back to see Ana Maria standing with her eyes locked on him. "I know ye didn' wanta go into it, an' tha's understandable," she said quietly, "but wha'ever's givin' ye those dreams, yer tougher than them." Jack stood in slight shock as she reached up, bringing his still warm face to her and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll come back someday, Cap'n."  
  
He watched her retreating form with a saddening feeling in his heart. "I'll 'old ye to tha', luv!" he hollered after her. "Ye'll be joinin' sooner or later."  
  
She waved her acknowledgement before disappearing around a corner.  
  
"What happened to you?!" William asked as he approached the young pirate captain.  
  
"Lot a good ye two did!" Jack growled, shaking his head. "Let's get outa 'ere before 'ol Pratt decides to follow, eh?"  
  
"'ol Pratt?" Barbossa echoed.  
  
"Aye, strange story. I'll tell it once we get back to the Pearl."  
  
"You okay, Cap'n?" William asked.  
  
Jack flashed him a wide grin. "Better'n I've been in months, mate. C'mon. We've got a story to tell and plenty of rum stashed away just callin' to us."

William laughed. "Glad to see ye back, Cap'n."  
  
End  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: Well that's my type of short story. Short chapters and not ALL that many of them. Lol! Oh well. I'm off to have nightmares about secret windows and crazy authors.... That's kinda scary if ye think about it, mates... Haha... gonna stop there before I either spoil the movie for someone who hasn't seen Johnny in all his loveliness of SECRET WINDOW or scare myself before I go to bed. ::looks over her back as she's typing:: No more scary movies without friends there to tell me their fake!!! ::cries::  
  
Kungfuchick: You and LaVieSansAmour have that precognitive reviewing down, don'tcha?  
  
LaVieSansAmour: Well well, you were right! Emily wasn't a nice little girl, but what villain is? ::grins:: Believe me, I don't think I ever have done the "romance the villain" thing outside of MAYBE my toying with the idea of two characters out of Weiß Kreuz. That's the only one I believe. I tend to HATE writing the heros and villains falling in love. BTW, I checked out your newest chapter of your story! Loved it!


End file.
